


The Truth Hurts

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a Great Big Brother, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Established Relationship, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M, Magnus Bane is a good boyfriend, Minor Character Death, sibling goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec decided that he was ready to tell his parents about who he is, however, Robert does not like the real Alec. Magnus holds Alec together until he can hold himself together, as the real Alec should.





	1. Sunday, 8:30 am

Izzy knocked on Alec’s door for the third time. Alec was always the first one up since he went on a run before breakfast. She didn’t hear the shower going and he rarely went back to bed or slept in unless he was sick. After last night, she was worried about him. It took everything not to try and sneak into his room during the night to check on him. 

“Iz, what’s going on?” Jace asked as he stumbled out of his bedroom, groggy from sleep. 

“Alec isn’t answering and his door is locked. I’m worried about him, Jace. Didn’t you hear the yelling last night? Alec and Dad definitely got into it and now he’s locked himself up in his room. He didn’t even go on a run this morning.” Izzy’s words were rushed and flustered. She was on the verge of panicking. She had known about Alec’s sexuality since she was 12 and she knew how scared Alec had been to tell their parents. 

Jace wrapped her up in a hug. “Izzy, take a breath. I’m sure he’s fine. You know how he can be sometimes. He will come to us when he is ready.”

“This is more than that, J. He is hurting. I know whatever Dad said was horrible and I need to see him. I need to know that he is okay.” Izzy had tears running down her face at this point and was clinging to Jace. 

Jace stepped away into his room and came back a minute later with a two small metal tools in his hand. Izzy looked at him with wide eyes when she realized what he was doing. “Don’t look at me like that, I thought you wanted to check on him.”

“I do, but why do you have a lock picking kit? Alec is going to kill you when he finds out if you are doing anything you shouldn’t be.” 

“Iz, please, I’m not a criminal. I use this to get into Jocelyn’s studio when Clary is working on a project. She always has headphones in so she never hears me knocking.” 

“Then get a key!” 

“Luke won’t give me one, he doesn’t want me visiting the studio at all unless Jocelyn is there so don’t open your big mouth and ruin it for me,” Jace replied while working on Alec’s door. The lock clicked and he knocked one more time before opening the door. They both walked in seeing the bed still made and no sign on their brother anywhere. 

“No...no…” Izzy mumbled as fresh tears fell. “Jace, if Dad kicked him out…”

“Hey, don’t say that. They were both upset last night, I bet Alec just went to Magnus’ to calm down,” Jace tried as he hugged Izzy again. “Robert isn’t the best guy, but he wouldn’t do that to us. Not after Max.” 

Izzy hiccuped as she tried to stop crying. “Jace, I can’t lose him. I need him.”

“I know, Iz, I know,” Jace whispered into her hair before separating their hug. He went quickly downstairs in search of their parents when Izzy passed him up. She ran into the kitchen with tear tracks on her face and determination in her eyes. Jace had never seen his sister this angry before.

“Where is he!?” Isabelle shouted through the kitchen. Her parents were staring back at her, Maryse with tear-filled eyes and Robert red with anger. “I said, where is he!?!” 

Jace came up beside his sister and held her hand as a sign of comfort and solidarity. Their big brother had decided to introduce his sexuality to their parents at dinner last night and now at breakfast, Alec is nowhere to be found. “Mom, please, where’s Alec?” 

Maryse choked back another sob and was cut off by her husband. Robert slammed his fist down on the counter. “You don’t need to concern yourself with him any longer, Isabelle. He is not welcome in this house until he figures out his mistakes. We cannot have his identity crisis bring shame to the Lightwood name.”

Izzy was so overcome with anger and sadness that she quickly turned on her heel and made her way out of the kitchen. “You are a monster,” she mumbled under her breath. She collapsed on the bottom stair, sobbing into her hands as she listened to Jace and Robert yell at each other. 

“I-Isabelle…” Maryse whispered out as she stood in front of her daughter with an outstretched hand. 

“How could you let him do that?! How could you let him get rid of my big brother like he means nothing to us? I need him, Mama, I can’t live without him. I already lost Max, he can’t take Alec away from me too,” Izzy cried out with gasping breaths in between words. 

Maryse fell beside her and took her daughter in her arms. “I tried, mija. I tried to kick your father out last night, but he wouldn’t leave. H-he hit him, Isabelle, R-Robert hit my baby and threw him out…” 

Izzy gasped in shock of her mother’s words and held the embrace tighter as Maryse weeped. “We will fix this, Mama. We have to, for Alec.”


	2. Saturday, 11:45 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before

Alec cupped his face with a washcloth to soak the blood from the cut on his cheek. Robert had smacked him hard enough to break skin with the Lightwood ring on his finger. His anger was slowly dissipating as the pain and sadness rose in him. The tears stung as they ran into his wound causing more tears to fall. He reached for his phone as he finished packing his bag. 

He waited for the voice on the other end to pick up. “Hello darling,” 

“M-Mags? C-can I come o-over?”

“Alexander, what’s wrong, love?” 

“U-umm, I told them at dinner, D-Dad and I got in a fight...he, uh, he k-kicked me out…”

A sharp gasp came from Magnus before he replied. “Of course you can come over, my dad won’t mind. Do you need me to come pick you up?”

“N-No, Mom is letting me take my car. S-She, uh, doesn’t want me to leave, but I-I don’t want her to get h-hurt.” 

“Alexander, why would she get hurt? Did your father threaten her? Should I call the police? I can call Luke.”

“N-No, don’t. It’s okay. I’ll be over soon.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting. Be careful.”

“I will. Thank you, Mags, for being here. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec hung up the phone and put it in his pocket with a shaky exhale. He went over to his bathroom to see his face had stopped bleeding but started bruising. He found a few butterfly strips and placed them gently over the cut after he cleaned it with alcohol. After grabbing his toiletries and exchanging his contacts for his glasses, he made his way downstairs and found his car keys.

“Mijo…” Maryse breathed from the hallway behind him. Alec quickly made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder as he held her. 

“Mama, it’s going to be okay. Please, take care of yourself and Jace and Izzy. Don’t let him hurt you or them. I’m going to Magnus’ house, but I’m not leaving you, I promise. Te amo, Mama,” Alec whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Te quiero mucho, mijo. I’m so sorry,” Maryse replied as she squeezed him tighter before letting him go. 

“Don’t apologize, Mama. I don’t blame you, it’s his fault. You won’t lose me, I promise.” Alec gave her another kiss to her cheek this time and turned to go out the front door. He had been strong for his mother knowing it would break her even more if he had cried in front of her. 

As soon as he shut the car door and started the car, the tears fell silently. He let muscle memory take him to Magnus’ without him even realizing time had past. He shut off the car and willed himself out into the driveway when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the front porch waiting for him. “Alexander.”

Alec took quick strides up the path and let himself fall into Magnus’ embrace. He truly let his feelings out for the first time that night as he sobbed loudly into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus did not waiver as he ran one hand through Alec’s hair and whispered loving words into his ear. After a few minutes, Alec pulled back to look at Magnus with broken eyes. “I-I’m s-s-sorry…”

“Hey, absolutely not. There is nothing, I mean, nothing to apologize for, especially to me. I want to be here with you and for you. I’m so proud of you for telling them the truth no matter the outcome. I love you, always,” Magnus declared as he let his forehead rest against Alec’s. 

Alec whimpered quietly as the cries lessened. Magnus shifted his hold so he could cup Alec’s face and swipe away the tears with his thumbs, making a note to ask about the bandages later. Alec closed his eyes at the soft touches. “And forever,” he whispered back against Magnus’ lips before initiating a gentle but passionate kiss. 

“Come inside, angel. Let’s go to bed. We can talk more in the morning,” Magnus said as he took Alec’s hand to lead them into the house. Alec followed, clinging to his boyfriend’s hand like it was a lifeline. The only light on was in Magnus’ room which was a relief. As much as he appreciated Magnus’ father, he didn’t think he could talk to anyone besides his boyfriend right now. As if he could read his mind, Magnus spoke quietly, “Don’t worry, Dad is in bed, but he knows you are staying over. He’ll give us privacy until you want to talk, I promise.” 

Alec wasn’t surprised by his boyfriend being able to read his mind. After a year together, he was sure that they felt each other’s emotions more than their own at this point. He was still caught off guard, though, every time Magnus treated him like this because he didn’t know why he deserved someone so incredible. Especially after hiding him away from his parents for an entire year. “You’re perfect, you know that, right?”

Magnus took Alec’s bag of his shoulder and ushered him to lay down on his bed. He pulled back the covers as Alec removed his shoes and jeans. Alec laid back with his head propped on pillows so his eyes could follow Magnus around the room as he got ready for bed. “We must be quite the pair then because you are perfect as well.”

“Magnus, I’m far from perfect,” Alec mumbled as he took his eyes from his boyfriend to his hands resting on his stomach. He felt the bed dip as Magnus came into view, hovering over him and resting a hand on his own. 

“Alexander, no matter what anyone says, you are perfect to me, perfect for me. That is how I have always felt. Always and forever, right?” 

“Always and forever.” Alec nodded with a small smile as Magnus got comfortable beside him. As much as Magnus loves being held by Alec, he knew tonight would be one that Alec needed to be held. He adjusted until he was holding Alec from behind, leaving small kisses on his shoulder and in his hair. Magnus reached up and took Alec’s glasses off to set them on the nightstand. 

“Goodnight, darling,” Magnus whispered as he stole a kiss on his way back from leaning over Alec. He felt Alec snuggle deeper into his hold and rest his hands on top of Magnus’ that were underneath the hemline of his shirt. 

“Goodnight, Magnus. I love you,” Alec breathed out as he let the comfort and warmth of Magnus’ touch overtake him into sleep.


	3. Sunday, 9:00 am

Alec wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt as he walked through the entryway of Magnus’ house into the kitchen. He woke up with the need to take his daily run more than ever so he snuck out of bed without waking his boyfriend and headed out. As he took his earbuds out, he was handed a glass of water by Magnus’ father who startled him. “Oh, good morning, Mr. Bane. Thank you,” Alec said as he took the water gratefully. 

“Alec, please, we’ve been over this. If you aren’t going to call me Mo, at least call me Asmodeus. It’s been years.” Magnus’ father went back to cutting and washing fruit before offering Alec a handful of blueberries.

“Thank you, Mist- Mo,” Alec stuttered as his cheeks flushed. Asmodeus laughed as he watched his son’s boyfriend scarf down the fruit. 

“Did you have a nice run?” Mo asked receiving just a nod from Alec who had his mouth full. “I miss my morning runs. I used to do it before Camille left, but I had to stop because Magnus used to panic if I wasn’t here when he woke up. I never picked it back up after he grew out of that.”  
“I don’t plan on overstaying my welcome, but while I’m here, would you like to run with me? I run every morning and I’ve tried to get Magnus to come along, but you know how he is before 10 in the morning,” Alec said with a smile. 

Asmodeus laughed, “yeah, my son is definitely a demon in the morning,” but quickly turned serious. “But, Alec, I need you to know that there is no welcome to overstay. Magnus and I both love you dearly and you always have a home here if you need or want it.” 

Alec quickly brushed the single tear that had fallen off his cheek. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you both.”

“And you won’t have to find out. You will always be welcome in this house, I promise you that. Also, I will most certainly take you up on that run offer. It would be nice to go with someone who actually enjoys it. I used to run in the evenings with Raphael, but he hated it and complained the whole time.”

“Sounds like Raphael,” Alec said with a chuckle. “Speaking of Raph, how is the trip going? I know Magnus is having a hard time with him being gone all summer.”

Asmodeus sighed in agreement. “I know, they haven’t been apart this long since we adopted Raphael, but Magnus knows how important this trip was for him. And he has you which helps. I can’t imagine how this summer would have gone if Magnus didn’t have you by his side.”

Alec looked down at his hands resting on the counter. “I could say the same thing.”

Asmodeus reached out and placed a hand over Alec’s hands. “Alec, it’s going to be alright. Your family, your true family loves you and accepts you for who you are. I’ve known Maryse for a long time and if there is one thing that woman does without fault is love her children. Isabelle and Jace have been here for dinner so many times and their favorite topic has always been their big brother. Raphael has never taken to someone as quickly as he took to you. My son looks at you like you paint the stars in the sky every night just for him. And, well, we all know that you were Max’s favorite person on this planet. You are important to numerous people so do not let one tear you apart.” 

Alec let the tears resting on his waterline fall down his cheeks as a small smile took his face. “I know I just keep repeating myself, but thank you.”

“Of course, Alec. Now, strawberries or blueberries on your pancakes?” Asmodeus said lightly with a wide grin. 

“Both?” Alec suggested with a laugh. Asmodeus laughed with him as he plated breakfast and set it on the counter in front of Alec. He was about to start a new conversation when Magnus’ voice carried through the house, full of panic. 

“Alexander?! Dad, have you seen Alec? Did he leave? I knew I should have set an alarm!” Magnus rambled as his heavy steps echoed down the stairway. He stopped short in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw his father and his boyfriend sharing breakfast together. “Alexander!”

Magnus rushed into Alec’s arms, clinging to him as if he had been gone for days. “Mags, I can’t breathe,” Alec joked as he let his arms fall around his boyfriend. 

“YOU CAN’T BREATHE!? I woke up and you were gone without warning! You can’t do that, Alec, not after last night. My mind instantly went to the worst thing. I thought you had left me…” Magnus’ voice had started so strong but became so weak and insecure by the end. 

Alec’s grip tightened as he made eye contact with Asmodeus over Magnus’ shoulder, both of them knowing that being left is Magnus’ biggest fear since his mother, Camille, had walked out on them. “Magnus, I just went on a run. I’m sorry, I should’ve left a note or come back up after I got back. I’m here, I don’t plan on ever leaving you, I promise.” 

“I’m going to go check the mail,” Asmodeus announced, giving the boys privacy. 

Magnus lifted his head off Alec’s shoulder and watched as his dad paced quickly out of the kitchen. “There’s no post on Sundays,” Magnus whispered into the space between them. 

Alec threw his head back with a laugh. “Magnus Bane, did you just make a Harry Potter reference? I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

“I love you too, Alexander, so much,” Magnus said much more serious than their previous tone. “You know that right, I love you and I need you with me. When I woke up to an empty bed, I thought you had went back home. I thought...t-thought you c-chose your D-Dad over m-me…”

Alec’s jaw dropped with Magnus’ confession. “Magnus, I love you more everyday even though each time I think it’s impossible to love you more than the day before. You are my soulmate. I know we are young, but I say that with full confidence. I cannot even begin to imagine my life without you in it.” Alec moved his hands to cup Magnus’ jaw and placed the tiniest of kisses on his boyfriend’s lips. “You have single-handedly brought me out of a darkness that I thought was never ending. So when I say this, I need you to trust it with all the love you have for me. I will never, and I mean never, choose Robert Lightwood over you. He may have given me life, but you have made it worth living.”

Magnus was sobbing into Alec’s shoulder by the end of his speech. Alec was known for his way with words, but it always hits Magnus like a bus every time the words are directed at him. “How do you expect me to respond to that, Alexander? How does one even compare when they are dating the modern-day Shakespeare?”  
“I’ve always thought of myself as more of a Jane Austen. Shakespeare can be pretentious at times and it isn’t proven that he actually penned the works under his name,” Alec said with shrug, fully serious with his comment. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “There he is, there’s my nerdy boyfriend that I love so dearly.” 

“Thank you, Magnus, for everything. I don’t think I would be here right now without you.” Alec’s voice wavered with his heavy words as he switched back to their serious tone. 

“Alexander, don’t talk like that. You are strong, so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I mean it when I say I am here for you, you are not alone, I promise.” Magnus declared as his pressed his lips to Alec’s. “Now, what are we going to do today because I must say, I quite enjoy the idea of us getting to spend even more time together.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’ words and looked down at his watch when more texts from Izzy came through. She had been texting for the past hour wanting to know if he was okay. As much as he loved his family, he needed time away from everything attached to that house until he collected his thoughts fully. He swiped away the notification and was met with the date and time. “Um, we can do whatever you want today, I just need to do one thing.” 

“What’s that, darling?”

“It’s, uh, the sixteenth.” 

“Oh, of course, we can finish breakfast and then get ready to go,” Magnus replied as leaned over to kiss Alec’s temple. “I’ll drive and we can stop at the store beforehand.” 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Magnus and Alec have been friends for years but dating for a little over one year. I tried to imply it, but I figured I’d clear that up.


	4. Sunday, 11:30 am

Magnus grabbed his phone as soon as Alec got out of the car to run into the store. He needed to text Izzy before she sent out a search party. She had been calling and texting all morning and he thought about how Alec doesn’t like to be alone on his visits. He wants it private but never alone. So he texted Izzy to let her know that they would be arriving in twenty minutes. 

As he put his phone away, Alec opened the passenger door to get back in the car with a can of Pepsi and two bags of M&Ms. “They were out of cherry Pepsi so I got two bags of candy,” Alec said as if he could see the question in Magnus’ eyes. 

“I’m sure he won’t mind, darling. He will just be happy to see you,” Magnus replied softly as he started the car back up and pulled out of their parking spot. The ride was comfortably silent, something only Alec could bring for him. Magnus always found peace in just having his boyfriend beside him even if they didn’t say a word to each other. He brought the vehicle to a stop and waited for Alec to make the first move. 

“Could you, um, give me some time alone with him?” Alec asked hesitantly. He held the candy and soda in a shaky grip as he reached out for the door handle. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll be right here if you need me,” Magnus responded with a kiss on the cheek. They both got out of the car and Alec walked farther into the grass while Magnus leaned against the car. Alec walked over and knelt down in front of a large gravestone. He set the soda and candy in front next to a small bear he brought last time and the vase of flowers from his mother. 

“Hey buddy, the store was out of cherry Pepsi so I brought extra candy, hope you don’t mind,” Alec said to the tombstone as he rested back on his heels. He ran his fingers over Max’s name and dusted away some dirt on the stone. Magnus felt his heart clench at Alec’s words and motions. Max’s death was the hardest on Alec without a doubt and he visited Max on the 16th, the day Max died, of every month without fail. He’s come when he was sick, in the pouring rain, he’s even visited in the middle of a snowstorm. 

Magnus heard a car pull up behind his and saw Izzy and Jace walking towards him. “Hey, how long have you been here?” Izzy asked with concern, her eyes not moving from Alec. Magnus took Izzy into an embrace to comfort her. 

“About five minutes, he just finished cleaning up. He hasn’t talked to him yet so we should give him some time,” Magnus assured her. He comes with Alec whenever he can or when Alec asks him to come. He has learned to give his boyfriend time to talk about what he needs to talk about with Max. Today will definitely be a long visit considering the things that have happened. All three of them stood and listened to Alec talk for a few minutes before Alec’s voice started to break. 

“So, uh, I told them about Magnus, bud. Dad was pretty mad, but Mama is having a hard time with it. I need you to watch out for her, Max. She won’t have me there to protect her from him anymore and Izzy and Jace don’t know everything yet so you have to take care of her, okay?” Alec’s voice was shaking with tears flowing. Izzy and Jace were stuck still hearing Alec’s words, unsure of what he is talking about. “You need to watch out for Izzy and Jace too, bud. Dad is not letting me stay at home right now and it’s going to be hard on them, especially I-Isabelle…”

Alec’s voice was lost to his sobs at that point. He leaned forward as he rested his arms on top of the gravestone and sobbed into his forearms. Izzy moved first, running to her brother’s side. “A-Alec,” she whispered out as she knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. 

Alec was confused at first, not realizing that his sister and brother had arrived. He turned slightly to let her fully hug him, but she pulled back and gasped when he faced her. “Alec, what happened?” she asked quickly as she gently cupped his face near the now deeply bruised cut. She knew it was her father after her conversation with Maryse, but she wanted him to admit it.

“Iz,” he said as he ducked his head, “it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Alec tried to pull her back in for a hug, but she resisted and he felt Jace and Magnus join them. 

“Big brother, that is not nothing. What happened?” Izzy’s voice was growing louder and her grip was growing tighter. 

Alec didn’t meet any of their eyes. His voice was small, they could barely hear him. “Dad...he, uh, h-he...I tried to defend M-Mom...she was so u-upset…”

Jace took his hand. “Alec, did Dad try and hit Mom?”

Alec’s lip quivered and more tears fell down. “He stepped towards her with his hand raised. I don’t know if he...if he was actually going to do it, but I couldn’t...I had to do something. S-So I pushed him away from her and he hit me across the face. It was stupid, I shouldn’t have done that. It...this was my fau-”

“Stop!” “Alexander!” “No!” All three returned simultaneously at Alec’s words. He pulled his hands away and turned back towards Max’s gravestone. 

“Can I just have some time alone with Max?” Alec asked in a whisper while he didn’t look back at any of them. 

Izzy and Jace were both hesitant to move, but Magnus was more understanding. He stepped to Alec’s side and pressed a kiss into his temple. “Of course, darling, we will wait by the cars. Take all the time you need.” Alec offered him a small smile and looked back down as he fidgeted with the gifts on the ground. 

Magnus took Izzy’s hand to help her up and motioned for Jace to follow as he led them back to the vehicles. “He just needs to process all of this. He’s trying to be strong for us like always. It’ll take some time, but he will let us in,” Magnus declared. 

“What if he doesn’t? What if he shuts us out?” Izzy asked frantically as she sandwiched herself in between Magnus and Jace for comfort. 

“He won’t, Iz. We’ve been through this before with Max and when he came out to us and when he wrecked his Jeep. You know how he can be, he just has to make sense of everything in his head and realize that we will still be here at the end of it. Which we will be, when he needs us. It’ll be fine, it may take awhile which will be hard, but it will be fine. I promise,” Jace answered before Magnus could. Izzy and Magnus both looked at him with wide eyes. Izzy threw her arms around Jace and tucked herself into his chest while she cried a little more. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Jonathan,” Magnus replied with a soft smile as they all turned back and watched Alec’s face lighten as he talked things out with Max.


	5. Monday, 2:30 pm

After a considerable amount of convincing Magnus, Alec managed to leave for awhile on his own to try and get some of his things from his house. Alec knocked on the door to the Lightwood house, he had to knock at his own home and it broke his heart all over again. He waited knowing that his father would be home alone as he always is on Monday afternoons as Maryse would still be at the office and his siblings had judo practice. Much to Alec’s surprise, a blonde woman answered the door. 

“Hi, can I help you?” the woman had a high-pitched voice that Alec found annoying. He thought he had seen her before but unsure of where. 

“Uh, yeah, can I speak to Robert?” Alec’s voice was deep and angry. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but this situation wasn’t making his father look too great at the moment considering his Monday afternoons at home have only been happening for the past year. 

Alec heard footsteps leaving the foyer and the woman’s voice calling out for his father. His jaw almost dropped through the entryway floor at his father’s response.

“Who is at the door, sugar?” 

Alec felt like his whole body was on fire. His father was cheating on his mother and he was furious. As soon as Robert came into his view, he went off. “HOW DARE YOU?!?”

Robert’s face immediately dropped from being caught. “Alec, I-”

“You..you….you monster! How could you cheat on Mom after everything she has done for you?!?”

“Alexander, ple-”

“Don’t call me that! Don’t you call me anything ever again!”

“Alec, be reasonable. What if I let you come back home and we keep this between us? An even deal.” 

“AN EVEN DEAL!?!? Are seriously comparing my God-given sexuality to you having a damn affair!? If anyone deserves to get kicked out, it’s you!”

“Now, Alec, you wouldn’t break your mother’s heart again, would you?” 

“You kicked me out, I didn’t want to leave. I would never hurt Mama, you know that.” 

“Really, you just walked out on Saturday night. Couldn’t even take a hit like a man. She lost another son this weekend and that is all your fault.”

Alec felt all the air leave his chest and the tears burn his eyes. “Shut up, it’s your fault!” 

“What, you can’t face the truth? You know, after everything, it’s a wonder that they still even want you. You lied for so long about yourself. Do you really think that they will believe you if you tell them about this? Why would listen to some disgusting, weak boy who doesn’t even believe in himself?” 

“Shut up!” Tears were running down Alec’s face and he felt a panic attack coming on. 

Robert took two steps toward him and Alec quickly retreated out of the house through the still cracked front door. Alec saw Robert start to open his mouth when the woman’s hand caught his arm. She whispered something and Robert’s shoulders relaxed slightly. Robert’s face darkened and he declared in a stern voice, “Don’t try coming back again, Alec” before slamming the door. 

Alec felt his legs carry him back into his Jeep and he drove about a mile before he had to pull over. He fumbled for his phone and willed his hands to stop shaking long enough to call Magnus. It felt like hours of rings waiting for his boyfriend to pick up. 

“Hello darling, did you get everything you needed?”

“Mag-nus...I…”

“Alexander, just breathe for me, angel. It’s alright, deep breaths.”

The phone call continued like this for another five minutes before Alec could manage to breathe steady enough to speak. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Alexander. Are you okay to drive back here, darling? I will come pick you up if you are too tired to drive so please be honest.”

Alec took a deep breath and pushed away his fatigue. He just needed to get back to Magnus’ as soon as possible. “I’m okay to drive, I promise.” 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you then. Please be careful and call me back if you need me.”

“I will. Thank you, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander. See you soon, darling.”


	6. Monday, 3:30 pm

“It was stupid, I shouldn’t have gone. It was-”

“Alexander, I swear, if you say it is your fault, I’ll freak out. Nothing, and I mean, absolutely nothing to do with this is your fault. This is entirely Robert’s fault and that’s it. He hurt you, he kicked you out, he is the problem. Not you, never you,” Magnus ranted, trying to be comforting but stern with his boyfriend. 

Alec nodded and fell to the side into Magnus’ shoulder. He felt the need to tell him burning in his chest. He doesn’t know what to do. He could hide this whole thing and protect his family from the divorce and the shame and the heartbreak or he could go shout it to anyone who will listen and get his family back. In Alec’s eyes, he had to decide whether to be selfish or not which is the way he viewed everything. He had to be the protective big brother or the role model oldest son or the caring boyfriend, he could never just be Alec. 

“Darling, what’s on your mind? You thinking way too loud right now,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair. 

“I...I think...ugh.” Alec was frustrated with himself because he knew that if there was anyone he could be completely honest with, it was Magnus. “I need to tell you something.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the worried look on his face. This entire time, he was waiting for this moment. The moment when Alec decided to go back home and pretend to be his old closeted self for the sake of his family because Alec could never think of himself. He braced himself for the worst but just nodded for Alec to continue. 

“When I went home today, I...the reason I had the attack was my dad. He was...he had…” Alec’s voice got caught in his throat but loosened when he felt his hands squeezed by Magnus’ in support. He took a deep breath and continued, “He had a woman over. I, uh, I accused him of cheating on Mom and he didn’t deny it. He tried to convince me to stay quiet about it by letting me back in the house. I refused, I freaked out, I yelled at him. He said some things and came towards me again, I think he would have hit me again if the woman hadn’t stopped him. I...I...I don’t know what to do, Mags. I-It could destroy the family, they c-could h-hate me for splitting up our parents. Mom will be so u-upset. I don’t know-”

“Alexander, breathe, angel. Please, just breathe,” Magnus pleaded. He had to admit that he was relieved that Alec wasn’t breaking up with him. He should have known, but the fear would always be there. He was honestly proud and honored that Alec trusted him this much. “Now, you know that isn’t true. After everything he has already done, your mother and Isabelle want nothing more than to have you back. Robert has officially lost the respect of everyone, he never had Jace’s. I think, as always, you are overthinking this and putting to much pressure on yourself, darling. They love you and they want you, not the low-life cheating scum that kicked out his own son. And, if worst comes to worst, you always have me, Alexander, always.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say in that moment so he just put everything he had into a kiss and held Magnus as close as possible. He had made his decision then that he would tell his family. If anything, he would do it for Max. He had always promised Max that he would be there for the family no matter what, especially their Mom. “And forever,” he whispered when they separated enough to speak. 

“Why don’t you go take a nap, darling? I know you must be tired, especially driving after an attack.” Magnus stood up and pulled Alec behind him by the hand. He pulled Alec into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled the blanket over him. “I have to go finish cleaning downstairs before my dad gets home, but I promise I will be here if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Alec mumbled out, his eyes already falling shut. Magnus walked out and shut the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs and found his cell phone on the couch where they had been sitting. He quickly dialed the number he was looking for and then paced around the room. 

“Magnus, is Alec okay?” the worried voice carried over the phone. 

“Yes, Maryse, he is napping right now. He had another attack this afternoon.”

Maryse sighed, “My poor mijo, thank you for being there for him, Magnus. I don’t know what I would do if he didn’t have your family to go to. I’ve been worried sick.”

“I know, and that is why you and Alec need to talk. He has some things he needs to tell you and you both need to see each other. He is hurting without you, I can tell. He’s such a Mama’s boy.” 

He heard Maryse laugh for the first time since everything happened. He and Alec’s mother had been talking on the phone multiple times a day since Saturday. The laugh was sincere but also sounded wet with tears. “He is and I do need to see him, so badly, Magnus.”

“How about you meet us for dinner tonight? Alec and I always go to Taki’s on Mondays. I’m sure he will be happy to have you join.”

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll bring Isabelle and Jace with me. They miss him as much as I do. Isabelle is really struggling right now.” 

“Of course, why don’t the three of you meet us there at 6?”

“I can’t wait. Thank you again, Magnus, for everything.”

“It’s no problem, Maryse. I will always be here for Alexander.”


	7. Monday, 6 pm

The waitress smiled at the couple when they walked through the door. “Hello boys, I’ve already got your drinks at your booth!” 

Magnus and Alec both thanked her as they walked to the back of the diner towards their usual booth. Alec was looking at his boyfriend while he talked about needing a new pair of running shoes. 

“We could go get some new shoes tomorrow, mijo,” Maryse offered as she stood from the booth to walk towards her son. 

Alec’s head snapped up at hearing his mother’s voice. He felt like he could cry seeing her here with his siblings in tow. “Mama…” he whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, “I missed you.”

Maryse wiped a few tears away and dug her face into her son’s shoulder. “I missed you too, mijo. I love you so much, Alec.” 

Alec started crying then at her words. “I love you too, Mama. Thank you for being here.” 

“Thank Magnus,” Maryse said, “he invited us and he has been keeping me updated. I would have been lost without him these past few days.” She stepped aside and hugged Magnus tightly. “Thank you for loving my boy.” 

It was now Magnus’ turn to cry as he held Maryse close. Alec walked beside him and pulled Magnus into a hug after Maryse let go. They whispered out small ‘I love you’s that were not missed by Alec’s family who had huge smiles on their faces. 

“My turn,” Izzy announced as she hopped up from her seat next to Jace. She threw herself into Alec’s arms and felt her feet leave the floor as he held her as close as possible. Those hugs from Alec were her favorite. “I love you so much, big brother.”

After a hug from Jace and another teary hug from Maryse, Magnus suggested they all sit and order some food. They talked about Alec running with Asmodeus, Jace buying a promise ring for Clary, and Magnus’ brother Raphael. After they finished eating, Alec decided it was time to admit to Maryse what he saw at the house. 

“Mama, I need to tell you something,” Alec suddenly said as he took her hand across the table. He felt Magnus rest a hand on his thigh in support. 

“Of course, mijo, you can tell me anything,” Maryse offered with a smile as she squeezed his hand. 

Alec took a deep breath and looked at Izzy and Jace before looking back at her. “I went to the house today to get some more clothes and Dad was home. I knew he would be and I was hoping to talk to him about all of this, man to man. I knocked when I got there, at my own house...I had to knock…” Alec’s voice caught for a second thinking about everything. 

Maryse squeezed his hand again and Magnus moved his thumb back and forth on his thigh in a soothing motion. “You’re doing great,” Magnus whispered in his ear causing him to smile softly. 

“I waited for him to answer the door and...uh...a woman answered,” Alec stuttered out. Maryse and Jace shared the same look of shock while Izzy’s tear began to immediately fall. He pushed through the reactions so he could finish the story. “I freaked out. I started yelling, I nearly punched him I was so angry. He tried to bargain with me saying I could come back home if I didn’t tell. Obviously I denied that, but he started going after me. Saying that I hurt you, Mama. That you cried all night after I left and that I...I b-broke your h-heart...b-because I walked out after he...after he h-hit m-me.” 

Magnus put an arm around his waist to comfort him while Izzy and Jace both looked mortified. Maryse was nearly sobbing at this point as she held his hand impossibly tight. “Mijo, he made you leave...you didn’t l-leave u-us….you would n-never d-do that…I-I should have p-protected you, m-mijo” 

Alec nudged Magnus and moved out of the booth. He looked around and noticed that the waitress left their side of the diner empty so no one could see what was happening. He felt the smallest amount of relief in that. He stood up and moved next to his mother and wrapped her in his arms. “It’s not your fault, Mama. It’s his. I would never blame you for this, you were protecting yourself and Izzy and Jace.” 

“No, Alec, that’s you, mijo. You protect all of us, you always have. That’s why you are so easy to love,” Maryse replied as she held Alec close while looking between the three others at the table. 

“Thank you” was all Alec could say as he reached his hand out for Izzy to hold as Jace placed a hand on his shoulder and Magnus looked at him with all the love his eyes could possibly hold. 

“Mijo, we need to go home,” Maryse announced suddenly. Alec moved away and ducked his head. 

“Of course, Mama. I’ll call you tonight,” Alec replied quietly, retreating back to Magnus’ side. 

Maryse shook her head softly and pulled Alec closer. “No, mijo, we need to go home. You belong at home with us, not your father. I need my man of the house to come home.” 

Alec felt a single tear roll down his cheek. “He won’t hurt you Mama, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to any of you,” he replied as his eyes moved between all four of them. 

“Let us take care of you this time, mijo. We won’t let anything happen to you either,” Maryse said as she motioned for everyone to leave the restaurant.


	8. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, part 1

“Hey buddy, I brought M&M’s and a Snickers today. I figured we could both use something extra today,” Alec said as he knelt down in front of the tombstone, tears already forming. “Five years, little man. I can’t believe it’s been five years without you.” 

Alec heard footsteps coming up from beside him. Magnus knelt next to him and held his hand while pressing a kiss into his temple. “I know you told me to wait, but I could hear you sniffling from the car, darling.”

Alec smiled softly as he leaned into Magnus and let his tears fall. He needed some time before he could move or talk and Magnus picked up on that. 

“Hello again, Max. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it last month, I hope I didn’t miss too much,” Magnus said as he brushed some dirt away from the gravestone. “Alexander and I have some news for you, Max. Don’t we, angel?” 

Alec looked up and smiled wider at Magnus before grabbing Magnus’ left hand. “We’re getting married, bud. I wish you could be here to see it,” Alec said, leaning farther into Magnus who was also teary-eyed now. “I know you will be looking down on us though and I know you would be happy for us.” Alec moved slightly to look into Magnus’ eyes, “He always loved you. You were his favorite out of all the friends.”

Magnus grinned as he squeezed Alec’s hand tight. “Well, I’m honored Max. You were always my favorite Lightwood until this one got his claws in me,” Magnus said as he kissed Alec on the cheek. “We love you and miss you, Max.” 

Alec wiped away the tears and kissed Max’s tombstone before standing up with Magnus to walk back to the car.


	9. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, part 2

Alec parked the car and walked up to the grave by himself. Magnus was running behind so he was going to meet him there. He knelt in front of the grave and cleaned it up some after placing the candy and soda down. “Hey little man. I can’t believe it’s been ten years. You would be going to college now and definitely be the smartest out of all of us. God, Max, I miss you so much, buddy.” 

Alec wiped his stray tears away and sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking up again. “Magnus is going to be here soon. He is bringing someone along today, someone that I have really been wanting you to meet.” He stopped when he heard a car pull up and a door close. He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was his husband. 

“Daddy!” a little voice called out from behind him as he heard small footsteps coming up quick. Alec turned just in time to catch his son in his arms as Magnus followed to kneel beside him. “Hi Daddy!” 

Alec kissed his son’s forehead and reached for Magnus’ hand. “Hey peanut,” Alec whispered, holding his son close to him. Alec heard other cars pull up behind them and knew it was the rest of his family. He heard Magnus whisper to give them a moment so they all stayed back while listening closely. 

“What is that, Daddy?” the little boy asked as he pointed to the gravestone. Alec felt Magnus’ finger under his eye wiping slightly. 

“That’s Uncle Max, baby. He lives in heaven,” Alec replied while Magnus rubbed his back and kissed his temple. 

“Max like me, Daddy?” 

“Yeah, peanut. Like you,” Alec said pointing to the grave. “You are named after him. Is that okay?”

“Uh huh, I like my name,” the boy answered causing Alec to drop his head into Magnus’ shoulder to hide his tears.

Magnus held them both in his arms. “That’s good, sweet pea. It’s a great name.” 

Alec lifted his head when he felt his family walk up behind him. Maryse to his side and while Izzy wrapped her arms around his back. Jace was close by with Clary holding their daughter, Jocelyn, and Simon to the other side with he and Izzy's son, Alex. 

“I love you,” Alec said out loud to no one in particular, but everyone heard it just the same.


End file.
